Jackknife Dragon (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Jackknife Dragon. Star Dragoner, Jackknife, real name "Findar the 100th", or simply "Jack" is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight, and the buddy monster of Tasuku Ryuenji. He is also one of the more well-known monsters of the Buddy Police. He has invested a large amount of his trust in Tasuku. He grants Tasuku the ability to fly, and refuses to shrink down in daily life even though he is capable of doing so. Tasuku Ryuenji considers him as a family member. In his original appearance, he was known as "Jackknife Dragon". After their training with Dynamis, Jack later evolved into a Neodragon for Star Dragon World. He is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) and Jonathan Love (English). Appearance Jack is a large, green-scaled bipedal dragon (taller than Drum ). His hands have four fingers each, with one to two digits per finger. He wears a helmet equipped with a sword that is able to slide forward when needed. He also dons pauldrons and somewhat little body armor. His armor is black with grey edges and red highlights. As Star Guardian, Jackknife, his appearance has a lot of changes, his most notable change is that his armor is no longer ironclad black but a futuristic-like design, the iconic blade on his helmet is no longer a steel blade, but instead a neon-blue blade, his color also has some changes, the green color on his body becomes brighter while his underbelly color changes from pale green to yellow, and he lacks many scale patterns on his body. As Star Dragoner Jackknife, his appearance is a semi-hybrid of both previous forms, his colors are similiar to his "Dragon World" form, while his armor and weapons are "Star Dragon World" form. Personality Like Tasuku, Jack has a strong desire to protect others and is often eager in battle. Despite being well known and considered strong, he doesn't seem to be arrogant or overconfident in battle. He has an extremely strong bond with Tasuku, whom he considers to be his family and isn't hesitant to risk himself to protect Tasuku. He was shocked and disappointed when Tasuku turned him into Goldritter, which essentially turns him into a mindless weapon. When Tasuku joined Disaster, he made it his goal to return Tasuku to his senses. He can also be forgiving and quick to trust others, as seen with Kiri. For unknown reasons, he hates going into SD form and stubbornly refuses to do so even when Tasuku recommended it once. However, he's willing to get over it and do so to cheer Tasuku up, showing how much he cares about his Buddy. After that, he became more tolerant about switching to SD form. In Season 3, Jack is shown to care and be tolerant with youngsters, not minding Bal Dragon's usually annoying habits and acting as a mentor and father figure for the newborn monster. Anime Biography Season 1 He makes his first appearance in Episode 1, together with Tasuku when they are fighting an unknown criminal. It shows him using his Impact Card "Gargantua Punisher!!" at the time. In Episode 51, he and Galvanic Feather Dragon were seen fighting other Buddy monsters in Azi Dahaka's battle arena until Kiri freed them with Jin and his buddy Ice Blade, Joker's help. He was under Kiri's possession alongside Tasuku's deck in an attempt to break Tasuku's connection to Disaster, but he failed. Knowing Gao would be the only one strong enough to succeed, he joined Team Balle Du Solle in order to become part of Gao's deck. During the Gaen Cup's finale Jack confronted Demios Sword Dragon and was able to defeat him. Then he dealt the final blow to defeat Tasuku and return him to normal. Afterwards Tasuku was taken to the hospital where he was torturing himself with guilt and shame. Jack reluctantly went into SD form and managed to convince Tasuku to forgive himself and repair their friendship. Season 2 Hundred In Episode 9, He and Tasuku were training with Armordeity, Dynamis posing as Tasuku's former persona, Purgatory Knight. After countless defeats, Jack encourages Tasuku to get over his past mistakes and use "Goldritter" to win. When Tasuku did, Jack was able to avoid the downside of Goldritter and remain in control of himself. After they finally beat "Purgatory Knight", Dynamis gave Tasuku Star Dragon World and Jack evolved into Star Guardian, Jackknife. In Episode 21, he is taken by Suzaku Kenran to travel back to Star Dragon World in the future. In Episode 34, he evolves with the help of Tasuku's Gargantua Punisher!! into Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster". Gallery Jack's Eng Profile.png|Jack's English Profile Jack's profile.png|Jack's Japanese Profile Tasuku_and_Jackknife_Dragon.PNG|Jack laughing with his buddy, Tasuku Jackknife_''Thunder_Storm''_(Buddy).PNG|as Jackknife "Thunder Storm" Jackknife_Dispersal_(Buddy).PNG|as Jackknife "Dispersal" Jackknife_Aggressor_(Buddy).PNG|as Jackknife "Aggressor" Jackknife_Gold_Ritter_(Buddy).PNG|as Jackknife "Gold Ritter" File:Tasuku_with_Star_Guardian,_Jackknife.PNG|Star Guardian, Jackknife with Tasuku Radiant Guardian, Jackknife Aster (Anime-NC).png|as Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" Star_Dragoner,_Jackknife_(Buddy).PNG|as Star Dragoner, Jackknife Jackknife_Full_Liberate_Cannon!_(Buddy).PNG|as Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" Star_Guardian,_Jackknife_crossnize_with_Dragonarms,_Cavalier.PNG|Jack Crossnize with Dragonarms, Cavalier MiniJack.png|Jack in his mini form Jackmodai.jpeg|Jack disguised as Asmodai Image.png|Jackknife crossnize with Dragonarms, Radiant Alma Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png bandicam 2016-04-03 19-53-33-387.jpg Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Character